harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrick Ollivander
Garrick Ollivander a wizard and one of the greatest wandmakers ever known. He was the owner of Ollivanders Wand Shop in at least the 20th century, and he gave wands to many witches and wizards. In the summer of 1996, he was kidnapped by Voldemort for information about wands during a search for the Elder Wand. He was saved by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Dobby in spring 1998, and he imparted knowledge about wands and the Deathly Hallows. Biography Early life Garrick Ollivander was born into the Ollivander family, who founded a wand shop in 382 B.C. Garrick proved to have exceptional talent for wandmaking. It's unknown when Garrick took over the family business but it was by the summer of 1938 when Tom Riddle purchased a wand from him. He also sold wands to Rubeus Hagrid in 1939, and James Potter and Lily Evans in 1971. Later life In July 1991, Harry Potter purchased a wand from Ollivander. He appeared from nowhere and made Harry and Rubeus Hagrid jump, and told Harry he thought he would be popping by any day now. He told Harry he looked like Lily and without blinking, told Harry about the wands she and James purchased. He then told Harry about the wand Tom Riddle purchased, and said he would not have let him buy it if he knew what Tom would do with the wand. He also spoke about Hagrid's wand and asked Hagrid whether they broke it when he was expelled. He said they had broken it, but he kept the pieces. Ollivander then measured Harry and told him that he only used 3 cores and not one wand he made was the same. He also explained that the wand selected the wizard, not the other way round. Ollivander gave Harry a few wands but he could not find the right one, and Harry noted that he looked very happy about it. He then told Harry the next wand was an unusual combination of holly and phoenix feather, and when it proved to be the right wand, Ollivander thought it was curious because the phoenix feather was from the same creature who gave only one other feather, and that was part of Voldemort's wand. Harry then purchased the wand for seven galleons and left. Appearance In the summer of 1991, Garrick was an elderly man with wide, pale eyes which shined silver. Character Garrick was very good at remembering every wand he ever sold proving he had a perfect memory, and he was very smart and particularly knowledgable about wandlore. He revolutionised wandmaking by making the bold choice to refine the art. He loved a challenge and took great enthusiasm when a customer was struggling to find the right wand. But he was very eccentric in character and Harry found him odd and peculiar. He was that fascinated by the powerful things a witch or wizard could do with the right wand, that it made him appear to have the wrong sense of right and wrong, even telling Harry that Voldemort's wand done great things, however wrong and he was fascinated by what Voldemort might have been able to do with the Elder Wand. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards